Chasing After Ice Cold Hearts
by atasfan16
Summary: "Kyouya Ootori will be mine!" The blond declared quietly as he leaned against the bedpost. "Now, how to do it?" Happy late Valentines Day *Chocolate Day* Kyotama Yaoi:Don't like Don't read. Please review! Valentines Day Fic Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing After Ice Cold Hearts  
Warning: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, if I did Kyouya would be going out with Tamaki, Hikaru would be going out with Kaoru, and there would be alotof angsty romance! Happy Chocolate Day! 3 ^_^.**

"Kyouya Ootori will be mine!" The blond declared quietly as he leaned against the bedpost. "Now, how to do it?" He sighed letting his arm drop down to the side of the bed where Antoinette licked his hand. "I don't suppose you have any ideas, do you girl?" She only barked in reply, happily wagging her tail.

Tamaki sighed again, getting lost in his thoughts. How could he tell his best friend, not to mention best _guy _friend, that he was in love with him? It's not like he could storm in and yell 'Happy Valentines Day Kyouya! By the way I'm gay, oh and I love you!' Well he could, but that just wouldn't go well.

"Why are things so complicated?" The blond asked himself. He curled up in his bed and slowly drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was Valentines Day, and no matter what, no storm, earthquake, and not even his grandmother would get in the way of his plans to win over Kyouya. Yeah, he had a plan.

***~The Next Day After Host Club~***

The club had just ended and the last of the 'princesses' were piling out. Everything seemed normal and in order, except for a certain Shadow King who was pacing back and forth with a puzzled look on his face_. Where is that baka_? Kyouya thought_. He won't even answer my calls!_

"Kyouya-Sempai, are you ok?" Haruhi asked completely bored but with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Did Tamaki by any chance tell you where he was?" Kyouya asked keeping his cool demeanor. Tamaki had not shown up to the club that afternoon. It wasn't like him to miss a meeting.

"No, gomen Sempai," Haruhi replied.

Tamaki stood outside the doors to Music Room 3. His plan was currently in action. He'd miss school and the club. Then Kyouya would miss him and Tamaki would walk through the door. Then he'd tackle Kyouya and they would confess their love to each other! Well, at least that's how it played out in the movie theatre that was the blonde's mind.

The doors to the music room slowly opened, and Kyouya's eye twitched when he saw Tamaki standing there alive and well.

"Hey mon am- "

"Where have you been?" Kyouya asked keeping cool to the best of his abilities. "Do you know how much our profits have dropped today because of your absence?"

"But Mommy! You didn't... miss me?" Tamaki asked twiddling his thumbs. Things didn't go quite as he expected.

_Miss him? He's gone for one day and I'm supposed to instantly miss him. _Kyouya thought while looking at the blond who was staring at his shoes and being uncharacteristically quiet. _It was a bit quiet but I didn't miss him. Did I?_

"No, I didn't at all." He stated.

"Oh. Mommy doesn't miss me!" He yelled retreating into his corner.

_Oh great he's sulking again. _Haruhi thought looking over at Tamaki. "Well I better go." _and leave you two alone_ she mentally added.

"We'll give you a ride home Haruhi!" The twins exclaimed walking after her.

"I guess we should go too Takashi!" Hunny announced. "Bye Tama-Chan! Bye Kyo-Chan!"

Kyouya looked over at the blond after everyone had left. _Is he...crying? _Kyouya wanted to question the blond but something was holding him back. _Why do I care? He's probably just faking._

The shadow lord sighed and went to go check on his friend. "Tamaki, is something wrong?"

"N- no Kyouya." He sniffled looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

"You're a horrible liar. Just tell me ok." He didn't know why it hurt him so much to see tears falling from the blonde's eyes.

Tamaki put on a fake smile. "I'm ok Kyouya, don't worry." He said getting up.

Kyouya nodded and walked out of the room. He didn't believe Tamaki but he had to get out of there. His stomach was clenching and he couldn't look at those eyes without wincing. _Why does it matter so much to me?_

Tamaki watched Kyouya leave. He reached out for the others arm but slowly retreated. _I guess...it didn't work._He looked out a window and saw the thick blanket of snow that covered the ground. It was snowing hard outside and he didn't feel like calling his chauffeur. _One more time, I'll try one more time _He thought to himself. Tamaki ran out the door determined to catch up with Kyouya.

As fast as his legs would take him he ran down the hallways of Ouran. When he arrived at the front he saw Kyouya's car pulling away. _Damn it! I guess I'll have to follow _With that the blond took off running down the street without a jacket. He was getting cold really fast, but he needed to tell Kyouya. After all, he said nothing would stop him from winning the youngest Ootori over.

**Part 1 of this two-shot! Be expecting part 2 either today or tomorrow because I have school today and it's 12:12 A.M. right now! Not that late but eh. So, as you see, I've started writing again but I'm not completly past my writers block on my other stories. I have some writing done for Longshot a Smellerbee and I have an idea for chapter 4 of Rumors About Us (which are both Avatar: The Last Airbender fics, so if you like Avatar you could go check those out) So thank you and ~*Please Review*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I would have this up like two days ago but I had tons of homework so sorry. ^_^. Shall we go on? Oh and…  
**_**French-**_**Je t'aime: I love you  
**_**French-**_** Mon Amour: My love  
**_**Japanese- **_**Okaasan: Mother**_**  
Japanese**_**- ****Aishiteru: I love you  
**

**Chasing After Ice Cold Hearts**

Kyouya walked in to his room shutting the door behind him. He couldn't shake the feeling that Tamaki was trying to tell him something. _I still think he was faking,_the boy sighed. He checked his phone just in case the blond had texted or called him.

"Kyouya!"

Kyouya looked at his window when he heard his name being called again. He got up and went to look out of the window. When he looked down, Tamaki was shivering badly and still yelling his name, but his voice was getting weaker.

"Tamaki! What are you doing?" Kyouya asked leaning over the windowsill.

"Kyou- Ky-" Tamaki murmured before the cold, harsh weather got the best of him and he blacked out falling down onto the white blanket of snow.

"Tamaki! Tamaki!" _Oh god. _Kyouya dashed down the stairs as fast as he could towards the front door.

"Where are you-" Fuyumi attempted to ask but he was gone before she could even blink.

He ran through the thick snow and headed for Tamaki who was laying face down.

"Tamaki, are you okay?" He touched Tamaki's face and it was ice cold. Without another word, the third Ootori son carried the blond inside on his back.

"Oh my, Kyouya! What happened to your friend?" He just walked past Fuyumi, ignoring her as he ascended the stairs and went into his room.

Kyouya dropped Tamaki on the bed. He took off his shirt to preserve body heat, and found himself blushing when he took of the boys pants, leaving him only in teddy bear boxers. Kyouya wrapped him in a couple of blankets and sat down on the bed.

He didn't move. He just wished that Tamaki would wake up already. "What was that idiot thinking?" Kyouya whispered to himself.

"I wasn't… I wasn't thinking." Tamaki whispered back, his eyes fluttering open.

Kyouya jumped up and glared at the boy. "You could have died! What could you possibly want to tell me that couldn't wait until tomorrow? You could've called me! What was worth your life?" He nearly screamed, though he kept his teeth clenched.

Tamaki giggled a bit and smiled up at Kyouya. "You're worth my life." He said loud enough so that Kyouya could here.

"Wh-what?" The Shadow King replied confused.

"I love you Kyouya Ootori." Tamaki sat up the best that he could, propping himself up on his elbows. "Happy Valentines Day." He whispered leaning in towards Kyouya's face.

Kyouya could feel the blonde's lips graze gently against his own. He wanted to pull away when Tamaki deepened the kiss sliding his tongue along Kyouya's lips. He gasped allowing Tamaki's tongue to enter his mouth and explore every inch of it.

A low moan arose from Kyouya as he started kissing Tamaki back. Tamaki smiled into the kiss and didn't notice when the door slammed open.

"Kyouya is everything- oh!" Fuyumi yelled in surprise. As the two boys pulled apart and looked at Fuyumi, she couldn't help but stare in shock. She looked over at her brother, who looked a little embarrassed, and then to his best friend, who was only wearing boxers.

"Fuyumi, I can-"

"It's okay. I won't tell dad." She said exiting the room. "Just don't let him catch you." She laughed but had a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"So Kyouya," Tamaki said breaking the awkward silence. "Do you, well, you know l- mffph!" Tamaki was cut off by Kyouya's lips which were firmly pressed against his.

Kyouya pulled away, emitting a whimper from the other boy. "Je t'aime, Tamaki." He said smiling.

Tamaki's face lit up. "Yay mon amour!" He said snuggling his face into the crook of Kyouya's neck.

Kyouya stiffened a bit but returned the hug. _I actually love this idiot._He thought to himself as he looked down at Tamaki who was still in his boxers.

"I'm still cold Okaasan!" Tamaki whined trying to gain some body heat from his new boyfriend.

"I'll hold you until you get warm." He whispered into the boy's ear. "By the way, nice boxers." Kyouya smirked when he saw Tamaki's face grow cherry red.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey it's Tamaki! Guess what, I did it! After my skillful planning (and maybe some hypothermia) I've obtained what I was after. After all, no boy or girl can resist my charm. Three days ago was Valentines Day, It was also the day I won over Kyouya Ootori. I love him so much. Remind me never to wear _those_boxers around him again though. Haha._

~Tamkaki Suoh

"Oof! Hey what was that for?" Tamaki questioned when Kyouya threw a pillow at his head.

"I can so resist your 'charm'." Kyouya answered cooley picking up his cup of tea.

"Hey how do you know what I write in my diary?" He asked pouting.

"The Shadow Lord knows all." Tamaki raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

_Wack. _"Next time don't leave it laying open in the middle of my bed." Kyouya said rolling his eyes.

'Oh' Tamaki mouthed rubbing the spot on his head where Kyouya had hit him with another pillow. "You're so mean mommy!" He yelled hiding in the corner of his room.

Kyouya placed his tea on the kotatsu and walked over and placed a kiss on Tamaki's for head. "My dad's going to be home soon, so don't spend the only time we have together sulking in the corner, _daddy."_

Tamaki smiled at the use of his nickname. "Okay mon amour!" He yelled glomping his boyfriend.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm you're idiot." Tamaki smiled at him. They stood there for a moment until Fuyumi walked into the room.

"Dad's home! You've gotta go Tamaki." She said grabbing his arm.

"I love you." He said before being pulled out of the room.

"I love you too." Kyouya replied hoping Tamaki was still in earshot. Kyouya layed down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _What would it be like-_His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"You may enter." He said quietly. Yoshio stepped into the room and sat down on a chair across from his son's bed.

"How was your day?" Yoshio asked pushing up his glasses.

"It went well." Kyouya sat up to face his father. "Did you need something?"

"What was the Suoh heir doing here?" He asked subtly.

"We were working on a project for chemistry." Kyouya effortlessly lied, expressing no emotion at all that would give him away.

"Very well." Yoshio said gettting up and exiting the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kyouya layed back down. _That was kind of close. As I was saying, what would it be like if my dad knew about us? What if everyone knew? What would happen? _He thought to himself. He already had a good guess of what would happen. He'd get disowned and be a disgrace to the Ootori name.

Kyouya's phone rung and he flipped it open to find out he had a text message from a certain blonde.

_Aishiteru, no matter what!  
~Tamaki_

Love you too.

_~Kyouya_

He decided that all that didn't matter. As long as he had Tamaki he knew he'd be okay. Tamaki was the boy who won the Shadow Lord's heart, and that is not an easy thing to do. Tamaki would know.

**Alright guys sadly it's the end. D: Sorry if it looks kind of rushed. I'm really tired right now haha. So please review and if you possibly want it continued then tell me and I'll see what I can do! Thank you to everyone who favorited (- it's not a word is it?) and reviewed! Fair winds, atasfan16.**


End file.
